


Forsaken

by Skyshadow3246, Wolfloner



Series: Finding Beauty in Negative Spaces [32]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (sort of), Amusement Parks, Asexual Character, Asexual Peter Parker, Competency Kink, Consensual Kink, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kink Negotiation, Knifeplay, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Meeting the Parents, Mentions of Cancer, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Protective Michelle Jones, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sensation Play, Switch Wade Wilson, because of course they do, date, detective pikachu cameo, like they switch mid scene, switch peter parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyshadow3246/pseuds/Skyshadow3246, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfloner/pseuds/Wolfloner
Summary: Wade with a knife was a sight to behold. He didn’t waste a single movement, and every cut was quick, precise… And in any other setting,lethal.Which probably should have bothered Peter, at least a little. Instead, he just found himself as fascinated as he’d been when watching Wade with the air rifle.He had a problem.Peter and Wade finally meet Vali properly.They also have a fun double date with Ned and MJ.And then Peter admits to having a competency kink. :3
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Finding Beauty in Negative Spaces [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1051433
Comments: 38
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind me, just posting all 3 chapters at once because I have no self-control.  
> Looked over, but unbeta'd. I'm impatient, I can't help it.  
> HMU if you see any errors or things I need to tag.
> 
> I missed these two. <3

_ Now I'll take the blame _

_ So forget my name _

_ Just close the blinds so I can come down _

\-- _Forsaken_ , Seether

**Wade**

Peter had been surprisingly patient as  _ two _ months passed before he finally broke down and admitted that he wanted to meet Váli. 

“Why are you talking like that’s a bad thing?”

“Well. Because.” Peter huffed and pulled his legs up onto the couch. “After everything that happened, I figured that you’d… Not want to meet him?”

Wade blinked. It wasn’t as if Peter’s concerns were unfounded. The last time that Peter had had anything to do with Váli, Wade hadn’t exactly hidden his more murderous instincts.

But it had been two months. And Loki had cheated by sending Wade a picture of the kid at a playground. How was he supposed to resist that?

“I want to meet him, too.”

“Really?” Peter perked up. “Can I text Loki and ask?”

“Yeah, go for it.”

Peter grabbed his phone and had composed a text in record time. It was less than a minute before he had a reply.

“Oh.” Peter frowned.

“Did he say no?”

“Not exactly.”

“What does that mean?”

“Uh,” Peter hesitated. “Loki wants to know how confident I am that Váli will be safe. Around you.”

Wade sighed and tried to ignore the way that hurt. “He is,” he promised. “I’m not gonna hurt a kid.”

Peter looked slightly less than convinced.

_ “And  _ if I get any murder-y urges, I’ll leave. We can even have a code word if you want.”

“No, that’s ok. Unless you think you need one?”

Wade shrugged. “Pineapple,” he decided.

“Alright. Pineapple it is.” Peter was smiling as he replied to Loki’s text. “Great! He says we can come over whenever.”

* * *

They arrived to what, at first, looked like random destruction. Bits of metal were spread throughout the living room and Wade immediately tensed for a fight.

“Is… Is that an  _ oven?” _ Peter asked, slowly moving closer and examining the debris.

“It is,” Loki said from where he was sitting, far out of the way from… whatever was going on.

“What happened?” Wade asked.

Loki just sighed. “This isn’t the first time. It’s just easier to let it happen.”

“But… What are we letting happen?” 

Stark answered from the corner of the room. “Váli and I are finding out how ovens work!” Váli popped up from behind the main body of the oven.

Peter glanced between the metal at his feet and where Stark and Váli were sitting.

“You wanna go look too, don’t you?” Wade asked.

“Yep!” Peter took that as his cue to join them in their investigation.

Wade just shrugged and stepped carefully until he could sit on the couch next to Loki. “So, how often does this happen?”

“Usually a few times a week.” Despite his exasperated tone, Wade didn’t miss the smile that betrayed Loki’s amusement.

“Hmm.” He wondered if Ellie might be interested in joining them sometime. She usually couldn’t get enough of finding out how  _ everything _ worked. “At least it’s something educational?”

Loki smiled fondly. “Yes, there’s that.” He leaned forward a bit and continued quietly. “Váli has been quite taken with Midgard. It won’t be much longer until he’s sick of staying around The Tower and wants to explore properly.”

“Nervous?”

“Maybe,” Loki hedged. “I haven’t actually spent much time out amongst Midgardians myself.”

Wade blinked. “Haven’t you been living here for 2 years or something?”

“Close to that,” Loki nodded. “It just hasn’t been a priority.”

“Well, we have to fix that,” Wade decided. “Earth might not be full of gods and shit, but there’s plenty to like here.”

Loki’s reply was interrupted by a chorus of laughter from the Oven Trio.

“Wonder what’s so funny?”

“Something about the heating element,” Loki told him.

Wade tried to imagine what they could have said to get that reaction. Then he just shrugged. It didn’t matter so long as they were having fun. “Yeah, that sounds about right.”

The lesson seemed to wind down and Váli ran across the room, dodging and jumping the bits of the oven with more ease than Wade would have expected from a kid his age. 

Of course, Váli wasn’t  _ actually _ as young as he looked. He hoped he wasn’t too “mature” to enjoy the project he and Peter had grabbed to share with them. 

“So, what do you guys want to do?” Stark asked as he and Peter picked up the pieces.

“Oh! We weren’t totally sure what kind of things Váli liked to do, so we kind of just hoped for the best. Show ‘em, babe.”

Wade pulled the box out of the bag they’d brought. It contained a set of clay and tools to make beads with. 

“Ooh!” Váli looked at the box with interest.

“Want to give it a try?” Loki asked.

“Yes!” 

Wade joined Peter in cleaning up and helping set up a space to work with the clay so that they could at least minimize the mess. 

Once Váli had the general idea of what to do, the kid was  _ focused. _ Now and again he asked Loki for help with some decoration or another that he was etching into the clay, but otherwise, he seemed confident in his ability to do it on his own. 

Wade was more than a little bit surprised when Stark joined their activity. 

“What’s that look for?” He asked pointedly.

“Nothing,” Wade looked back down at the bead he was crafting. “Just kind of figured you’d be too  _ above _ something like this.”

Peter kicked his leg. “Be nice.”

“I  _ am _ being nice.”

“Tony doesn’t mind messes,” Váli informed them. “He said it’s no fun if he can’t get dirty sometimes.”

“Well it’s not,” Stark agreed.

Wade found himself grinning. He wouldn’t have guessed that about Stark, even though Peter had told him that his background was in mechanical engineering. Wade had just assumed that he left everything to his computers. It helped that this new information was gifted to him by an especially cute kid.

Even if said kid  _ liked _ Stark for whatever reason.

They made several more beads and even Wade had to admit that Stark  _ was _ good with his hands. He’d even helped Váli with the last one.

Once they’d set the clay aside to start drying Váli started giving Wade uncertain little glances.

“You alright?”

Váli took a deep breath and bowed his head so quickly that Wade worried that he’d hurt himself. “I’m really sorry about what I did to you!”

“You…” Uneasiness lapped at Wade’s chest. It had been surprisingly easy to forget—well, not forget—but put aside that the giant red wolf was the same person as the kid he’d been spending time with. “Oh. It’s…” He didn’t know how to finish that sentence. It  _ wasn’t _ ok. And even though he  _ knew _ that it wasn’t really Váli’s fault, he was still angry about it. 

He shook his head and eventually settled on, “It wasn’t your fault, kiddo.” He gave Váli his best (and hopefully not frightening) smile. “Don’t beat yourself up over something you didn’t have control over.”

Wade didn’t let the relieved looks from the others get to him. This was between him and Váli and that was all that mattered. 

“Thank you,” Váli whispered, raising his head back up.

“And Peter too,” he continued. “Because of me, you got really hurt.”

“Not because of you,” Peter corrected him. “It’s not that big of a deal, these things happen.”

Wade frowned despite himself. “I mean, they don’t though.”

“Hush,” Peter hissed. “Sure they do,” he said more brightly. “It was a thing. It happened. No one is still hurt.” His voice settled into something vaguely threatening at the last part. 

Wade didn’t need to be told twice. “Right. I guess they do.”

Peter turned his body sideways and held out his hands in the same way they’d seen Sigyn do before.

Váli lit up and returned the gesture. 

After that Váli was actually  _ more _ sociable and talkative than he’d been since they arrived. And it wasn’t hard to get him talking about things that interested him. Váli was more than happy to describe to them how animals from Vanaheim compared to those in Midgard. 

“And Faðir and I were watching a doc... Docu… Um.”

“Documentary,” Loki provided.

“Yeah, one of those! And they were talking about how big the deer are, but they’re  _ so small _ compared to Eikþyrnir—”

“When would you have ever seen Eikþyrnir?” Loki asked.

“Um. Well, the stories about him!”

Wade giggled at how  _ offended _ Váli looked that Loki had interrupted (and messed up) his story.

But Váli recovered quickly. “Wade? Can I ask you something?”

“Uh, sure. What’s up?”

Váli leaned forward looking  _ very _ serious about whatever he was going to ask. “Why does your face look like that?”

Before any of the other three adults in the room could do more than look horrified, Wade started laughing. It was  _ refreshing _ to have someone ask him in such a point-blank way. 

Ah, but how to explain something this fucked up to a kid? 

“Thank you for asking,” he started before taking a deep breath. “So, a few years ago some… Not very nice people said they would help me.”

“Help you with what?” Váli asked.

Stark wasn’t even  _ trying _ to look disinterested in his story.

“I was really  _ really _ sick, and nothing was helping. I finally got desperate enough not to question people offering a cure too much.

Váli frowned. “Did they help at all?”

If Wade were being honest with himself—something he tried to avoid as much as possible—he’d say that no, they hadn’t. He’d rather have died from the cancer in the first place. But he sure as hell wasn’t going to tell anyone that.

“In a roundabout way, I guess,” he offered instead.

Peter winced and Váli didn’t miss it.

“What’s wrong?”

Peter shook his head. “Like Wade said, they weren’t nice people. They probably did about as much harm as good.”

“Oh, no. It was  _ definitely _ more harm than good,” Wade said before he could stop himself.

Stark was still silent, but he had dropped any pretense that he wasn’t hanging on Wade’s every word.

_ It’s none of your goddamned business, _ Wade thought. He was sure at least something of his feelings showed on his face.

“Are those the people who messed up your skin?”

“Yep.” 

Váli looked  _ distressed _ at that information. He looked over to Loki. “Can you help him?” He asked. “Can you undo what they did?”

Loki shook his head sadly. “I wish I could,” he said softly. “But that sort of help is beyond my power.”

“Thanks, though, Váli,” Wade said before the kid could look any more upset. “I appreciate it.”

Now that the jovial mood had been thoroughly killed—Great job, Wilson—he felt unsure what to do with himself. He didn’t want to answer any more questions about what he’d been through. At least Stark had the decency not to  _ ask. _

“Hey, Váli?” Peter got their attention. “Do you want to watch a movie or two?”

Váli jumped up from the table and hurried towards the television.

“I guess that was a yes,” Stark mused.

From there the rest of the day went smoothly. They sat around and watched movies and even ate dinner. When the clay had finished drying (and Loki did  _ something _ to it) Loki carefully weaved some of the beads into Váli’s hair. Which looked like a fantastic idea that Wade would have to steal. 

It was far and away the most fun Wade had had in such a large group in a long time. He was almost sad when he and Peter had to depart for the day.

They were a few blocks from home when Peter bumped their shoulders together. “You handled that really well.”

Wade grinned. “Thanks!” Then, “Wait, which thing did I handle well?”

“Oh, sorry. My brain jumped ahead a bit,” he explained. “I meant Váli’s questions about, well…” he gestured vaguely at Wade’s face.

“Ah. Yeah. I kind of expected it to come up. Kids usually want to know what’s up with me.” He shrugged. “Or they run in terror. You know, one of the two.”

Peter frowned his  _ Wade-said-something-sad-that-he-can’t-fix _ frown.

Wade reached over and ruffled his hair. “Hey, none of that. Like I said, I’m used to it.”

His ever-adorable spider was still frowning. “I wish you didn’t have to be used to it,” he muttered.

What could Wade even say to that? “Thanks, Pete. But,” he shrugged. “What is, is, you know?”

Peter didn’t look thrilled by his assessment, but he didn’t reply.


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm naked and shamed_

_A moth to the flame_

_Just take my hand so we can both drown_

\-- _Forsaken,_ Seether

**Peter**

Peter had been looking forward to this for two weeks—the plan had been set. He and Wade were going on a double date with Ned and MJ down at the amusement park on the pier. Sure, he was a bit anxious about his friends _properly_ meeting Wade, but he just kept telling himself that everything would go fine.

The weather was surprisingly mild for late March. It hadn’t rained or snowed in several days, and he was perfectly comfortable with his light jacket. Wade, being Wade, was much more covered up. He was wearing his hoodie, sunglasses, scarf, and what Peter suspected were his Deadpool gloves.

Ned and MJ were waving frantically as Peter and Wade got to their meeting place a block away from the entrance to the park. 

MJ was quick to pull him into a tight hug. “It’s good to see you, Peter.”

“Yeah, you guys too.” He and Ned shared a one-armed hug once MJ let him go.

“Ok, so, introductions. Well, sort of. Ned’s already met Wade. But still!” He gestured to his friends in turn. “Ned Leeds, Michelle Jones.” Then back at Wade, “This is Wade Wilson. My boyfriend.”

"MJ," she added quickly.

Wade gave them a small wave, and Peter tried to remember if Wade was usually this subdued when he met new people. He’d never been subdued around Peter.

Of course, they’d also met as Deadpool and Spider-Man, so that probably made Wade more comfortable.

“So this is the guy I have to hit!” MJ announced, stepping up to face Wade. There was no fear in her eyes, despite the height difference that was now even more apparent between them.

“You what?” Wade asked.

“Oh, right. I forgot to tell you about that.”

“Peter!” MJ scolded.

“Sorry! Anyway, yeah. They want to hit you for shooting me.”

“I don’t!” Ned was quick to correct him.

“Sure you do,” MJ scoffed.

Ned looked Wade up and down and shook his head. “No, I’m good.”

MJ scowled. “Are you seriously telling me you didn’t want to hit him when you saw Pete get shot?”

“No?!” Ned squawked, not taking his eyes off of Wade. “I was mostly just freaking out.”

Peter watched the considering look Wade was giving them. He wondered what it looked like to people who _weren’t_ used to reading Wade’s expressions through a leather mask.

Wade took a step backward and relaxed his arms to the sides. “Go ahead.”

MJ looked startled. “Oh? Yeah, ok!” Peter smiled. She must not have expected Wade to just agree. She pulled her arm back to punch him.

“Wait, stop!” Peter moved to her side.

“You’re not gonna talk me out of this.”

“I’m not trying to,” Peter assured her. Instead, he gently corrected her posture, guiding her to plant her feet, and to tuck her arm in closer to her body. “Ok, so aim like half a foot past him so you don’t stop as soon as you make contact.” MJ nodded. “Put your whole body behind the punch. And don’t keep your thumb in. That’s a good way to break it.”

Wade smiled as Peter coached her, and Peter was _pretty sure_ he could detect a sense of pride.

MJ performed admirably, following Peter’s suggestions and punching Wade as hard as she could in his solar plexus.

Aside from a sharp exhale, Wade didn’t react.

“Oh, God,” MJ groaned as she stepped back, shaking her hand out. “It’s like punching a brick wall.”

“You ok?” Wade asked.

“Er, yeah.”

“Feel any better?”

MJ just kind of frowned. “Not as much as I thought I would.”

Wade laughed. “Want to try again?”

“I don’t think my hand could take it. Peter, hit him for me.”

Peter snorted. “I hit him hard enough back then.”

“It’s true,” Wade agreed. “He knocked me out.”

MJ considered that for a moment. “Good.”

Wade grinned behind the scarf. “Do you guys want to stand out here all day, or should we actually head to the park now?”

Peter and Ned fell back a little as MJ and Wade started _bonding_ over self-defense tactics. Wade was enthusiastic as he gave her more tips and pointers, should she ever need to punch someone again. “Which you will,” he added on.

Ned tugged at Peter’s sleeve to slow him down.

“Everything ok?” Peter asked.

“That depends,” Ned said quietly. “Are _you_ doing ok? Last time we hung out you were pretty down about… You know.”

Peter nodded. “Yeah, I’m doing ok now. Wound up talking to some people and I’m pretty sure I’m asexual.”

“Oh!” Ned brightened. “Yeah, that makes sense!”

“You know what I’m talking about?”

“Mmhmm. The LGBT+ club on campus posted a bunch of fliers that talked about different sexualities and attractions and all that.”

“Why didn’t you mention that last time?”

“Sorry,” Ned gave him a sheepish smile. “I didn’t really think about it.”

Wade glanced back at them and Peter gave him a reassuring smile. _We’re fine,_ he mouthed.

Once they finally got to the line for the ticket booth, Peter and Wade were standing together again. 

“Thanks for giving us some privacy,” Peter whispered.

“You know we could hear everything, right?” Wade pointed out.

Peter just rolled his eyes. “Ok, fine. Thank you for giving us the _illusion_ of privacy, then.”

“Of course!” Wade chirped.

“So,” MJ started conspiratorially as soon as they were past the gates. “How goes the DP stuff?”

Wade glanced between MJ and Ned—who looked ready to hide again—before answering. “It goes well.”

“Have you gone after anyone interesting lately?” Ned asked.

“Hmm,” Wade raised a brow at the question. “Are you actually interested, or just trying to make conversation?”

Ned cleared his throat. “...Mostly conversation,” he admitted. “But I’m also curious.”

“Bit of a morbid curiosity you’ve got there. Be careful, or it might get you into trouble.”

Peter watched the color drain from Ned’s face. “Wade, stop freaking out my friends.”

“I’m not,” Wade argued. “I’m shelling out good life advice here.”

He gave his boyfriend a playful shove. “Shut up.”

“Make me.”

Peter _knew_ his grin was entirely too salacious for where they were, surrounded by families and all that, but he couldn’t quite keep it from happening all the same.

“I’m sorry, is this date interrupted your sex life?” MJ hissed at them.

“Soz,” Peter let out an awkward cough.

“That’s right you’re sorry,” MJ said with a firm nod. “Now, what do you boys want to do?”

Ned shuffled his feet. “Actually sex sounds good.”

MJ just glared at him, ignoring Peter’s startled cough and Wade’s laughter.

“So, snacks?” Peter suggested.

“Snacks are good, yep,” Ned agreed quickly.

They took a meandering path towards the food stands, admiring the colorful decorations and artwork that they passed.

“What do you guys want?” Wade asked. “My treat.”

“Oh, no. That’s ok, we brought money,” Ned assured him.

Peter just shook his head. “Just let him. It’s not worth the fight.”

Ned was visibly uncomfortable letting Wade pay for them, but he still gave in pretty easily at Wade’s insistence. 

Once Wade left to retrieve their cotton candy and popcorn Ned gave Peter a curious look. “I’m surprised you’re ok with that.”

“Eh,” Peter shrugged. “I mean, I’d _rather_ he let me pay for stuff more often. But he’s _really_ good at sneaking money back into my wallet. Eventually, I just gave up.”

MJ smiled. “That’s sweet of him, though.”

“Or it’s controlling,” Ned suggested.

“I promise it’s not a control thing,” Peter told them. “It’s more of a…” he faltered. It was Wade trying to take care of people. Trying to make up for all the Bad things he did. But he wasn’t even going to try explaining that. How could he without betraying Wade’s confidence? “Just trust me that it isn’t?”

His friends looked confused by the way he had redirected his thoughts, but they didn’t argue. Instead, they just trusted that Peter knew what he was talking about. (Which was nice. Peter wished more people would do that.)

Wade returned with food in tow. Including an ear of grilled corn for Peter, which he hadn’t even thought to ask for.

“Oh. Thanks!” He grinned at Wade’s thoughtfulness. 

“I gotchu, boo.” Wade winked.

Peter saved himself from trying to reply to that by taking a bite of the corn. 

They walked as they ate, contemplating what rides they wanted to go on. 

“Aren’t these designed to be taken down pretty quickly?” Wade asked, eyeing a roller coaster.

“Nope,” Ned assured him. “This place is open most of the year, so the rides are built to last 15, 20 years, easy.”

MJ lit up. “Are you afraid of roller coasters, Wade?”

“Of course not,” Wade scoffed. “But you two are squishy normies and I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“Oh,” MJ looked taken aback. “Thanks, dude. I also don’t want us getting hurt.”

“So, on that note… Roller coaster?”

Ned, MJ, and Wade answered him with excited whoops. _Oh, good,_ Peter mused. _They’re already rubbing off on each other._ But he was mostly happy about that. He liked that they were getting along so far.

After the roller coaster, MJ suggested go-carts. And from there, Wade spotted the teacup ride. As they stumbled away from that ride, Peter was all but vibrating in his glee.

He gasped as they turned a corner. “Slingshot!”

Ned groaned at his enthusiasm. 

“Or, how about you adrenaline junkies let us pick the next ride?” MJ asked.

“You were getting hype right there with us,” Wade muttered.

MJ ignored him. “Ned, is there anything you’d like to ride?”

Ned took a moment to look around from where they were standing. “What about the Ferris wheel? I bet the city looks awesome from up there.”

It was getting to be the afternoon and the sun was starting to set, coloring everything in pinks and oranges. 

Peter nodded. He still got to be high up in the sky, so he was happy. “Sounds good to me!”

Ned was right, everything _did_ look awesome. The park and buildings were starting to light up, flooding everything in a rainbow of colors. Peter closed his eyes and listened to the jovial buzz of people having fun and enjoying their lives. It was _healing,_ in a way. He could imagine the good he’d been able to do for the city as he let the cheers and laugh wash over him.

Opening his eyes back up was another story. Most of the buildings around them were reflecting the setting sun back at him. He squinted against the overbearing light but kept quiet. He could deal with this, no need to bother anyone else with it.

But of course, Wade was paying more attention than Peter thought he was. Without even a moments’ hesitation, he took off his sunglasses and passed them to Peter.

It wasn’t something Peter expected Wade to be willing to do in front of relative strangers. “Oh, Babe, you don’t have to—”

“Take the damn glasses, Pete.”

Peter knew a losing fight when he saw one and put the sunglasses on. They really _did_ help take the edge off of his light-induced discomfort. “Thank you.” He made a heart symbol with his hands, which earned him a smile.

Across the cabin, MJ and Ned were both trying their best to be subtle about getting a better look at Wade’s face. 

Wade noticed it too and shifted uncomfortably in his seat, although he didn’t look away to hide himself.

Ned looked down at this hands. “Sorry.” MJ followed suit.

“It’s not like it’s new having people wanting to see what I look like,” Wade said with a sigh. 

“Maybe not,” Ned admitted, “but we were still being really rude.”

MJ nodded, “What he said.”

Wade let out a soft laugh, and Peter felt a strong tug of _fondness_ towards his friends. 

“That said,” MJ started. “We also need to be able to describe you to the cops in case anything happens to Peter.” Peter retracted his feelings of fondness as it sounded like she was only _partially_ joking. At least Ned mirrored his reaction.

But Wade only laughed. It was probably the hardest Peter had every seen _Wade_ laugh, come to think of it. “I like you two,” he said through his laughter.

Peter was less entertained. “That’s still a really messed up thing to say,” he grumbled.

Wade patted Peter’s shoulder consolingly. “They’re kind of right, though.”

“No—”

But Wade was shaking his head. “Alright. You guys can see my face.” Peter watched, stunned, as Wade pulled his hood back and removed his scarf.

He could only imagine how hard this had to be for him. He felt touched that Wade would put himself through his to, what? Make Ned and MJ more comfortable?

Speaking of, they both looked visibly startled. Obviously, whatever they’d been expecting, it wasn’t accurate. Still, they quickly schooled their expressions as soon as Wade started to open his eyes again.

“There,” Wade sounded less jovial now. “Not too many others with this fucked up of a mug, huh? The police will definitely be able to track me down.”

Peter frowned. He hated it when Wade spoke about himself like that. He _understood,_ but that didn’t make it any easier to hear.

“Well. You do look… unique?” MJ offered.

“You’re too kind,” Wade replied with a wry smile.

The Ferris wheel started moving again and Wade was quick to hide his features again. As soon as they were low enough that Peter could handle the light again, he passed the sunglasses back.

“Thanks again,” he said quietly.

Wade’s grin was obvious—to Peter, at least. “Anytime, Sweetpea.”

Ned giggled first, but MJ was quick to join him. 

Peter just gave them an exasperated look. “Really?”

“Oh, don’t be like that, Peter! It was cute!” MJ said.

He still didn’t love how _delighted_ they looked. It made it hard not to feel a least a bit embarrassed. But, he reminded himself, as far as Wade’s nicknames for him went, he could have chosen a worse one.

Peter hadn’t realized how careful the conversations had been until they were walking around again and everyone was speaking much more easily. And with considerably more teasing.

“Ok, it’s decided,” MJ announced.

“What is?” Peter asked.

“We approve of Wade,” Ned replied. “He’s allowed to keep dating you.”

Wade was quick to offer them a gracious bow. “Thank you, thank you. It means the world to me that I have your blessings.”

Peter snorted and burst into a fit of giggles at Wade’s dramatics. When he looked back up, Ned was grinning at him. 

The crowd was getting denser now that the sun had set. Somewhere must have been serving alcohol. Both because Peter could smell it, but also because of how _loud_ and rowdy the people around them were getting. He kept a close eye on Wade, knowing he wasn’t exactly fond of large crowds. 

But his concern seemed to be unfounded. Wade seemed to be perfectly fine—he was a bit giddy, even. 

“Oh my god.” Wade stopped dead in the middle of the path, causing Peter and Ned to run into him.

“Oof, dude. What’s wrong?” Peter asked.

“He’s beautiful,” was all the answer he got as Wade started walking again, leaving the other three to catch up. 

“Who’s beautiful?” Peter asked, looking around to try to get an idea of what had captivated Wade’s attention.

MJ caught it first. “Detective Pikachu!” She pointed at the large stuffed toy hanging over one of the game booths.

Yep, that was _definitely_ what Wade was staring at. It was a monstrous toy at easily 3 feet tall. 

“Are you gonna try to win it?” MJ asked, excitement clear in her eyes.

“You shouldn’t waste your money, these games are rigged,” Ned warned him. “And even if you do manage to win, you’ll spend way more money than it’s actually worth.”

“I must have him,” Wade replied simply.

Peter sighed and trailed behind. “Where are we even going to put him?”

The game turned out to be a shooting gallery equipped with air rifles.

“Oh, I’ve fucking _got this,”_ Wade said as he walked up to the barker.

“Hang on,” Peter grabbed the sleeve of his hoodie, and Wade turned to look at him. “You sure this is the best idea?”

Wade gave a short laugh. “Am I or am I not a weapons expert?”

“You know that’s not why I’m asking.”

“It’ll be fine,” Wade promised. “Trust me.”

Peter still had his doubts, but he released Wade all the same. “Good luck?”

The first shot veered slightly to the left, causing the barker to let out a sound of faux-disappointment. “Too bad!”

Wade tossed the man a dirty look before adjusting his aim and hitting three bullseyes in a row.

“Oh! Nevermind, we have here some real talent, folks!”

By the time Wade had hit 50 in a row the booth was drawing quite a crowd who were more than happy to cheer him on. There were a few hecklers, because of course there were, but Wade didn’t seem to affected by any of it. He was focused entirely on the targets and gun in his hands. 

Peter, meanwhile was hardly _unaffected_ by Wade’s show of skill. It was fascinating to watch Wade in his element, especially since there was no real risk of anyone getting hurt. Even better, at no point did Peter feel the slightest hint of a DP-tingle. This slightly terrifying competency was entirely Wade’s.

After his 120th shot, Wade glanced at Peter and there was no chance he didn’t see Peter’s awed expression. That was further confirmed by Wade’s wink.

He felt himself blushing and hoped no one would notice it. 

“WINNER!” The barker was yelling, pulling down the ridiculous prize, and handing it off to Wade. 

Wade was practically floating as they started the long trek back to the entrance. 

“I can’t believe you just dropped $40 on a carnival game,” Peter said, shaking his head. He couldn’t stop smiling at the purity of Wade’s joy though. 

“That was amazing, holy shit!” Ned looked nearly as happy as Wade. “I just—How did you even learn to do that?”

“Afraid that’s classified,” Wade replied. 

Peter didn’t think he’d ever heard Wade even allude to his time in the military with a smile on his face. He found himself never wanting this day to end.


	3. Chapter 3

_ The same sweet game _

_ Your halo is aflame _

_ Feel my heart race _

_ and breathe a sad sigh _

\-- _Forsaken,_ Seether

Two days later Peter and Wade were in the midst of making some homemade chicken and rice soup. Peter had taken the job of rinsing and prepping the vegetables and rice while Wade worked with the chicken.

“Wanna learn how to break down a chicken?” Wade asked after pulling on a pair of nitrile gloves.

“Are the gloves necessary?”

“If you want to avoid cross-contamination, yeah. They help a lot.”

Peter shrugged and moved to stand next to him. 

Wade made sure to explain everything he was doing, from removing the wingtips and wishbone to cutting the back and spine of the bird free from the rest of the meat.

Unfortunately, Peter very quickly failed to actually take in any of what Wade was saying. Because Wade with a knife was a sight to behold. He didn’t waste a single movement, and every cut was quick, precise… And in any other setting,  _ lethal.  _ Which probably should have bothered Peter, at least a little. Instead, he just found himself as fascinated as he’d been when watching Wade with the air rifle. 

He had a problem. 

And, of course, Wade noticed. Probably because he was so quiet and wasn’t asking a million questions like he usually would. Wade looked between the knife in his hand and Peter’s face and he suddenly looked  _ contrite. _ “Shit, sorry. I freaked you out, didn’t I?”

Peter just shook his head. “No, no, that’s. Um. I’m not freaked out.”

Wade just looked confused and Peter tried to find a way to  _ explain _ what was going through his head. But he wasn’t even entirely sure  _ why _ he found Wade’s skills so appealing. He knew it probably shouldn’t be since Wade had honed those skills through years of violence and torture. And yet…

“Then what’s up?” Wade prompted when Peter didn’t offer an explanation.

He swallowed as Wade resumed  _ disassembling _ the chicken. But Wade was still keeping an eye on him, his attention shifting back and forth.

_ C’mon, Pete! You’re a genius. Make words happen! _ He groused at himself.  _ You can do it. Do it! Do it! _

“You’re… really good at that.”

_ Yes! _

Wade finished with the bird and started rinsing off the blade. “Well, it’s not all that hard.”

“No, I know, but I… You’re really good at everything.”

“Definitely not, but go on,” Wade huffed a laugh.

“Yeah, you are. I mean, you got 120 bullseyes in a row with a beat-up amusement park gun! That’s amazing!”

“119. The first one missed.”

Peter rolled his eyes. “Ok, fine. Maybe not everything-everything. But weapons? You’re really good with literally every weapon I’ve ever seen you touch.”

Wade dried the knife before returning it to its sheath. Then he turned to give Peter his full attention. “Not that I mind all the praise, Sweetheart, but what are you trying to get at?” Peter watched as he carefully removed the gloves. May would have been proud of his technique.

When Peter didn’t immediately answer Wade took a very deliberate step into Peter’s personal space. “What’s got your gift of gab all tongue-tied this time?”

Peter felt himself blushing. “I, uh.” He took a deep breath, trying to force his thoughts into a useful order. “Ok, if you hate the sound of this just stop me and I’ll drop it forever, alright?”

Wade looked torn between intrigue and concern. “Sure?”

“I, uh. I want—or at least I like the idea, maybe—”

“Pete, if you can’t even ask for it, we probably shouldn’t be doing it.”

Peter scowled. “That’s not it. I just don’t really know how to phrase it.”

Wade took another step into Peter’s space until he was close enough that Peter had to tilt his head back to keep eye contact. “Try.” His voice went low and gravelly and very nearly sounded like a  _ command. _

Apparently that’s what Peter had needed. “Could we use your knives in the bedroom?” He stumbled out. He’d been thinking of that since  _ December, _ so why was it so hard to just ask for it? 

“What?” Wade actually flinched at the suggestion.

“I don’t mean I want you to hurt me or cut me or anything like that,” Peter explained quickly.

Wade didn’t seem to believe him.

“Stop looking at me like that,” Peter huffed. “I  _ know _ that this is a thing. Like a, a sensation thing, right? And trust and all that. Not just, you know… sadism.”

But Peter’s assurances didn’t seem to make Wade feel any better. “So, you what? Want me to run a knife over you and you’ll just  _ trust _ that I won’t fuck up?”

“You won’t hurt me,” Peter replied firmly.

“I could accidentally—”

“No, you couldn’t,” Peter cut him off. “I’ve seen you. Watched you. When you have a weapon in your hands, you don’t do anything by accident.” When Wade didn’t look any less uncertain Peter softened. “But like I said, if you hate the idea I’ll drop it.”

Wade gently reached up, cupping Peter’s face in his hands. Peter wasn’t sure what Wade might be looking for, so he just tried to be as open and earnest as possible. Before answering, Wade’s tongue darted out to wet his lips. “I should hate it,” he said quietly.

Peter refused to let his disappointment creep onto his face. He understood why Wade wasn’t comfortable with the idea.

“But…”

“But?” On the other hand, he  _ couldn’t _ stop how hopeful he sounded at that.

He released Peter’s face. “I kind of… don’t?” Wade admitted.

_ Don’t get too excited, _ Peter told himself firmly. Which did nothing to stop his grin. “So, is that a yes?”

“It’s a maybe,” Wade told him. Then, “As much as I appreciate your trust, at least one of us has to think about this with their head rather than their dick.”

Peter snorted before giving Wade a playful pout. “I’m all for taking our time and making sure we know what we’re doing. But I’m still a little hurt that you’d accuse me of thinking with my dick.”

Wade pausing, looking confused all over again. “This isn’t a sex thing?” He asked.

“I’m ok with it being a sex thing,” Peter said with a smile.

“Ok, um. What is it if it’s not a sex thing?”

“Like I said, it’s about sensation and trust and… I don’t know. New experiences?”

He watched as Wade bit his bottom lip. “I’m still not saying yes,” he started. “But I’ll look into how to do this  _ safely.” _

Peter squealed in delight and threw himself into Wade’s arms, knowing that he’d be caught. “Thank you,” he murmured against Wade’s forehead.

* * *

**Wade**

He spent at least 4 hours reading up on knife play. The basics were simple enough to grasp and didn’t take long to read about. But there were so many personal accounts—from both sides of the scene—and Wade found himself down the rabbit hole as he read. People were both very open with complete strangers and also very  _ descriptive. _ He didn’t think he’d ever jerked off while reading before. Worse (better) was the knowing grin Peter had given him. 

“Ok,” he started the next day over lunch. “I want to give the knife play stuff a shot.”

Peter’s eyes widened in excitement. “Really?”

“Yeah. I think it’ll be fun.” He tapped his finger against the table. “But we have to set some ground rules first.”

“Ok.” Peter nodded and was definitely listening, even if his excitement didn’t wane in the slightest.

“First. If at any point you’re uncomfortable or scared you have to tell me.”

“What about fun-scared?”

Wade just  _ looked  _ at him. “You know damned well what I mean, Peter.”

Peter’s entire body language shifted. He was taking the conversation seriously now. “Alright, sorry. Yes, if I’m scared or uncomfy or anything else negative, I promise I’ll tell you.”

“Immediately.”

“Immediately,” Peter agreed.

“Second, if  _ any _ blood is drawn, we’re stopping.”

“But—”

“That’s not up for debate.  _ I’m  _ not comfortable with the idea of making you bleed.”

Peter didn’t look thrilled by the limit but nodded all the same. “Alright, I understand.”

“Good. Now, is there anywhere you’re not comfortable having a knife near?”

“Uh. Not really. Like I said, I trust you.”

Wade raised a brow. “Try again.”

“I don’t need to try again,” Peter huffed. “I—”

Peter’s mouth clicked shut when Wade drew a blade from his belt and held it out towards him. Not one he’d ever even think of using on his boyfriend. It was too large for any real detailed work. Also, he’d unalived someone with it. He couldn’t recall if it had been self-defense or not.

“You’d be fine with me holding this to your throat?”

Given that Peter’s wide eyes wouldn’t look away from the knife, he knew the answer.

“No,” Peter whispered.

“That’s what I thought.” He sheathed the blade.

“But!” Oh, Peter was still willing to argue about this. “You’d never do that.”

“How sure are you?”

“I  _ know _ you wouldn’t.”

“Pretend I might. Anywhere else?”

Peter glared at him. “I thought you wanted to do this.”

“I do. I also want to be smart about it. I’d really rather not scare you when there’s a very sharp knife against your skin.”

“Fine,” Peter finally deflated. “Not my face.” He looked like he was properly considering the question now. “Or my junk.”

“Thank you,” Wade gave him a soft smile.

His spidey crossed his arms over himself.

“What’s wrong?”

“I kind of wanted to request something, but I don’t think you’d like it.”

Wade tried to think of anything Peter might request that he’d turn down, but he came up blank. “Try me?”

“Promise you won’t get mad?”

Wade nodded. “I promise.”

“I want,” Peter hesitated. “I want you to cut off my clothes.”

Well, Wade wasn’t mad. A bit confused. Also, a bit aroused. Never let it be said that Peter did anything halfway.

“Uh, maybe. Why?”

Peter looked almost sheepish. “Because I’ve been fantasizing about this since Christmas.”

“You have?” Fuck it. Wade was intrigued.

“Yeah. You suggested it and—”

“I am  _ certain  _ that I didn’t.”

“Ok, fine. But you put the thought in my head, and I’ve just been running it over and over since then.”

Wade chuckled at Peter’s embarrassed expression. This definitely wasn’t the sort of thing he’d expected Peter to fantasize about. He was also surprised that Peter kept it to himself for so long.

“I thought you said this wasn’t a sex thing for you?” 

Peter huffed. “It’s not, necessarily. But it could be.”

“Do you think you’ll get off on this?”

“I don’t know,” Peter sighed. “But even if I don’t, there’s not a problem with it being a sex thing for you.”

He wasn’t so sure about that. “I don’t know that I like the idea of it only being sex for one of us.”

Peter  _ growled _ at that. “It  _ would _ be sex for both of us,” he said through gritted teeth. “It’s not like I won’t be enjoying myself.”

Wade found himself fidgeting. He  _ knew _ that. But it was hard to just shelve years of experience that told him otherwise. “I know.”

“Can we at least try?” Peter asked. “I don’t know how to make it any clearer that I  _ like _ it when you come because of me.” He smirked. “Makes me feel powerful.”

“Yeah?” Wade gave a surprised laugh.

“Mmhmm,” Peter rested his head on his hand. “How could I resist watching a big strong mercenary being brought down by little ol’ me?”

Peter’s words went straight to Wade’s dick. “Ok, yeah, this is definitely happening.”

“Right now?” Peter’s seductive tone disappeared, replaced by pure excitement.

“It’s like noon.”

“And? Do you have something so very pressing that you need to get to?”

Wade’s lip quirked up into a smile. “You know I don’t.”

“Sooo, bedroom then?” 

He knew when he was beaten. “Is that what you’re planning for me to cut apart?” Wade gave Peter’s button-down shirt a curious look. He imagined cutting it open one button a time. Tempting.

“Oh, no. I like this shirt.”

“Then go get changed, brat.”

Peter grinned and scurried off.

While Peter was getting changed Wade gathered the two knives he’d mentally decided on when he’d been reading the night before. They were new—well, new-ish. They’d never been used for anything before was the point. The only time he’d even handled them was to sharpen them. 

“Ready!” Peter called out to him. 

Peter was kneeling in the middle of the bed all but vibrating. He had on an old t-shirt that had gotten paint on it and a pair of basketball shorts.

“You sure you want me destroying those? They look comfy.”

“When have you ever seen me wearing them?” Peter rolled his eyes.

“Never, but,” he set the knives down on the bedside table, noting the way Peter’s eyes followed them. Wade ran his thumb along the soft material over Peter’s leg. “I don’t want you to regret it.”

“I won’t,” Peter insisted. 

For all his bravado Peter still winced when Wade picked up the first knife.

“Are you—”

“I’m sure.”

Peter visibly relaxed and met Wade’s eyes. His breathing was a little quicker than usual but otherwise he seemed calm. 

Wade made it a point to move slowly and deliberately as he pulled the neck of Peter’s shirt away from his skin and positioned the blade edge out. He focused on Peter’s shaky breath as he drew the knife downwards, cutting the shirt open. Peter shuddered when Wade pulled the knife away from him.

And  _ holy shit. _ Peter was letting him do this. Had asked him to do this. He was more than a little awed by the show of trust.

His spider gave him a breathless grin. Wade just smiled back.

Peter seemed more relaxed as Wade cut through the sleeves of his shirt and pulled away the ruined fabric. 

He hummed as he picked at Peter’s shorts, debating the best way to remove them. “Lean back,” he suggested once he’d figured out a game plan. Two quick slices from the waistband through the legs had the shorts fall away.

And oh! Peter wasn’t wearing anything under the shorts. Wade admired the pale skin as he ran his fingers down Peter’s thigh. He couldn’t help but give the head of Peter’s dick a tap when he saw that Peter wasn’t the least bit aroused. At least not physically, he corrected himself.

“Just don’t focus on it,” Peter insisted.

“Right, sorry,” Wade smiled. 

Peter sat up again when Wade set the first knife back down on the table. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, don’t worry. Cutting through fabric can dull the blade, that’s all. I don’t want to take any risks.”

He was reasonably sure that it wouldn’t have actually been that big of a deal. But it  _ might _ and with how sensitive Peter was, he wasn’t inclined to risk it. The bemused look on Peter’s face told him that Peter was likely thinking along the same lines.

The other blade was also super sharp. He held it out towards Peter so that he could get a closer look at it. Peter’s pupils widened and he swallowed.

“Still doin’ ok?”

Peter nodded. “Yeah. A little nervous, maybe?”

Wade nodded his understanding. Pride suffused him at Peter’s honesty. Both because of Peter’s common sense, but also because Peter was willing to admit that he was nervous about something that he really wanted to do.

“Good,” he assured him. “I’d be worried if you weren’t nervous.” He didn’t miss the way Peter relaxed at that. He wondered if he had been worried that Peter had thought he’d call it off just because of a few nerves. 

“Let me see your arm,” Wade said.

“That’s where you want to start?” Peter asked.

“Yep. It’s a nice reasonably neutral area so we can get an idea of what this’ll feel like.”

Peter offered his arm with the inside of his wrist up. Wade just took it and gently turned it over. Peter just tilted his head in confusion.

“Trust me. Let’s start somewhere a bit less sensitive.”

Wade and Peter both watched closely as Wade ran the tip of the blade down Peter’s forearm. He glanced up when Peter hadn’t taken another breath.

“You need to keep breathing.”

“Sorry,” Peter said after taking a few deep breaths.

Wade shook his head. “You’re alright.” He met Peter’s eyes. “Do you want to keep going?”

“It’s… intense?” Peter offered.

“Intense?”

“Yeah. It’s not painful or anything, but… I can feel it  _ more _ than I was expecting. Like how cold the metal is, and the way it feels going through the top bits of my skin.”

Wade was instantly glad he’d switched out his knives. He’d expected it to be A Lot™, but he couldn’t have guessed that Peter would be able to feel things to that level of detail. 

“So, is that a yes or no on continuing?”

“Yeah, I want to keep going.”

Wade quickly ducked down and left a soft kiss over Peter’s hand. Then he made a second path down his arm, parallel to the first. Then a third. He was very mindful to keep the pressure even and didn’t deviate from the speed he set at the start.

Peter smiled down at the thin red lines down his arm. 

Very slowly, keeping his eyes on Peter’s reaction, Wade turned Peter’s arm over. When he didn’t meet any resistance or anxiety, he made a new line down the center of Peter’s forearm.

“Oh,” Peter gasped, sounding surprised. His breathing actually slowed.

“Still ok?”

Peter nodded again. “Surprised me a little. But… very ok.”

Wade took him at his word and made two more lines along his arm.

As soon as he was done Peter pulled his arm back to admire them. Then, after a moment, held his other arm out. “I want to match.”

Wade was more than happy to make that happen. He remained extra careful, but also took the time to enjoy the flickers of emotions that crossed Peter’s face.

He looked so open and trusting that it filled Wade with warm mushy feelings that he wasn’t going to try to put into words right then.

“Lay down?” He offered.

Peter dropped back with no hesitation. He just closed his eyes and hummed, leaving himself completely open to whatever Wade might want to do to him.

The mushy feelings got worse.

Wade trailed the blade down Peter’s upper arms, watching the tiny shudders that caused. He tapped Peter’s chest in warning before running the blade there as well.

And he just had to accept that he was enjoying this far more than he probably should. Because this was definitely a dangerous game that he shouldn’t be allowed to play.

But Peter seemed to disagree.

Soon Wade caught himself wondering how much Peter might let him get away with.

Peter blinked his eyes open just in time to catch the devious smile that crossed Wade’s face. Somehow he  _ still  _ didn’t seem concerned in the least and just settled back down.

Wade let him relax for a few moments more before swiping the blade across the center of his chest, removing a small swatch of chest hair.

“Wha?” Peter let out an indignant whine, looking down to see what Wade had done. “Excuse you!”

Wade did his best to feign innocence. “Hmm?”

Peter frowned at him and it was too adorable to do anything but bend down and kiss him. His boyfriend didn’t return the kiss though, and when Wade pulled back, he was still wearing the same expression.

“At least ask first,” Peter complained.

“Sorry.” He wasn’t.

“Yeah, you sound it,” Peter rolled his eyes.

“Can I remove the rest?”

That made Peter’s expression change. Unfortunately now he looked self-conscious. Which was never an expression Wade wanted to see on him. Much less put there.

“You don’t like my chest hair?” Peter asked quietly.

“Oh, sweetie! No, I love it!” He scratched gently through said hair. “I’m just also enjoying running a knife over your body.”

Peter went from self-conscious to surprised to pleased in record time. “See, if you’d just said that…”

Wade perked up. “So yes?”

“Mmhmm,” Peter relaxed back into the bed. “But not right now. Soap or something needs to be involved.”

He squealed in excitement, earning him a fond look. He made a few more lines along Peter’s chest, careful not to remove any more hair.

Even with a warning tap Peter still gasped when Wade moved down to his stomach. He finished the stroke he’d been in the middle of—jerking away wouldn’t do anyone any good.

“You’re ok,” he promised.

“I know.”

The mushy feelings hit critical mass.

It was then that Wade realized he hadn’t really heard White or Yellow since he’d picked up the second knife. They were still there, buzzing away just out of range of his attention.

He returned to what he was doing. He drew eight lines radiating from Peter’s navel. Then added interspersed lines to connect them.

Peter giggled when he realized that Wade was scratching out a spider web. He didn’t open his eyes to look but just laid there grinning to himself.

Softly, so as not to jar him, Wade asked, “Having fun, Baby Boy?”

“Yeah. Feels nice.” Peter didn’t even complain about the pet name.

After he finished his web, Wade shifted back to admire Peter’s body. He ran his fingers over Peter’s arms and stomach, feeling the deceptively lithe muscles hiding just under the skin. He could never know just from looking—or even feeling—just how much strength laid in wait there.

He drew the knife down Peter’s leg, passing very close to Peter’s dick.

Peter tensed and drew in a sharp breath, but just as quickly relaxed again, seemingly unbothered by what Wade had just done.

Wade just stopped. Because,  _ Holy Shit!, _ Peter let him do that! He’d pushed close to one of the limits he’d had to drag out of Peter, and he still just… 

It went straight to Wade’s dick. Peter still wasn’t aroused, but now he fucking was.

He set the knife to the side, no longer nearly as confident that he could be as careful as he needed to be. 

Peter opened one eye. “Everything ok?”

Wade nodded. “Yep. Yeah. Uh. You know how you said it was cool if only one of us got off?”

Peter’s smile was nothing if not smug. Which was kind of impressive given how chill he’d seemed a moment ago. “You super horny right now?”

“I…” He was still thrown by how  _ wrong _ it felt with only one of them hard. But Peter was obviously happy about it. “Yeah.”

Peter’s smile just widened and he propped himself up on one elbow so that he could reach between Wade’s legs and cup the bulge in his pants. “Yeah? Bet these are pretty uncomfortable now, huh?”

Wade squeaked and his dick jerked at the contact. “Yeah,” he breathed.

“So, what are you going to do about it?”

_ Fuck. _ He was also enjoying Peter’s teasing tone. “Jerk off?”

“Do I get to watch?”

“...Yes?” 

Peter shifted back up the bed and draped himself against the pillows piled there. He looked the very definition of pleased. “Well?”

Wade just kept kneeling there, stunned.

“Gonna be hard with all those clothes, hmm?” Peter prompted.

He quickly pulled off his shirt before he could think too hard about it. He groaned in relief when he unfastened his jeans. A moment later Wade hopped off the bed to finish undressing in something at least approaching grace. Once he was naked he found himself looking back at Peter, waiting for instruction. “Er?”

Peter patted the bed next to him. “C’mere.”

Wade was more than happy to do as he was told. Which Peter must have realized because then he said, “Don’t touch your dick yet.”

“Huh?”

“Don’t you want to give me a show?”

Wade wheezed. Both from the suggestion, and from the innocence in Peter’s voice. “Ok.”

Peter shifted closer, pulling Wade down against the pillows. He traced over Wade’s arms, mirroring the red lines decorating his own body. Wade closed his eyes when Peter did the same over his chest.

It felt… nice. Peter used just enough pressure for Wade to properly feel his touch, and still wasn’t flinching away from the feeling of Wade’s scarred craggy flesh.

Wade whimpered.

“Need something?” Peter purred.

“Aren’t, um. Aren’t we doing this backward?”

Peter started tracing brand new designs over Wade’s chest. “How so?”

“Aren’t I supposed to be taking care of you?”

“Why do you say that?” Peter was all but smirking.

“Because…”

“Because you were the one with the knife?”

“Yes?”

Peter brushed his thumb over Wade’s nipple, eliciting a tiny spark of pleasure. Peter hummed at his small gasp before trying again. This time he dug his nail in.

Wade arched up into the touch, swearing quietly.

“Oh, sweetie,” Peter didn’t let up on Wade’s nipple. “What makes you think you were ever in control of this situation?”

_ Jesus fuck. _ Peter had never called him anything so soft. “I dunno,” he murmured.

And he didn’t. Peter always seemed to have a decent handle on things. And right then he had a handle on Wade.

Peter just kept smiling down at him before repeating his behavior and digging his nail into Wade’s other nipple.

“Fuck,” Wade gasped out.

“Yeah? Feel good?”

Wade nodded.

“Want to touch yourself?”

“Please.”

He could  _ drown  _ in how warm and Good he felt at Peter’s proud look. “Alrighty. Go for it.”

Wade took himself in hand, immediately trying to go rough and fast like he usually did.

Peter tapped his arm and shook his head. “Hey, slow down. We’re not in any rush.”

Wade closed his eyes and swallowed. Then he tried again, slower this time.

“There you go. Much better.”

“Pete…” Wade whined.

He felt Peter tense. “Too far?” A bit of uncertainty colored his voice.

Wade could only laugh. “No, it… It’s wonderful.”

Peter relaxed.

He tilted his head back, focusing on the feeling of stroking himself and the pleasant warmth that gathered in his core.

Soon Peter’s touches return, stroking over his chest, stomach, arms, face. Then he leaned over and kissed Wade. 

Wade moaned brokenly into the kiss.

“Getting close?” Peter whispered against his mouth.

“Started close.”

“Well, don’t deprive yourself on my account.”

Wade felt a full-body shudder go through him at the not-really permission. “Please,” he whimpered, tightening his grip. He was thrusting up into his hand, panting and groaning with abandon. His whole body felt hot and tense as he rushed closer to his release. “Please, Petey.”

Somehow Peter seemed to know what he needed and he nipped at Wade’s jaw.  _ “Come.” _

He  _ howled _ with his orgasm, stroking himself with no real rhythm, hot spurts of come landing over his hand and stomach. 

Wade collapsed back onto the bed, loose-limbed and gasping for breath. Peter wrapped an arm over him, laying his head against Wade’s shoulder. He was whispering something, but Wade was too gone to make out anything besides how warm and sweet it felt. 

He came back to himself with Peter peppering his shoulder with kisses.

“Cock,” he managed, making Peter laugh. “That was…”

“Good?” Peter sounded hopeful.

“Uh, yeah.” He tilted his head to look at Peter’s face. “Where’d that come from?”

“You’re the one who said he really liked being bossed around in the bedroom,” Peter pointed out.

Wade shook with his laughter. “That’s… Fuck. Yes.” Then, after his laughter had subsided, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Peter grinned.

Wade absently ran his fingers along the already fading lines he’d left on Peter’s arm. “Kind of a shame these will only last like ten more minutes at most.”

“Yeah,” Peter agreed hesitantly. “I mean, they  _ could _ last longer than that.”

“What? Not without—” He frowned as he followed Peter’s meaning. They wouldn’t last unless Wade cut deeper. And even then… “No. They couldn’t.” 

Peter just shrugged, not meeting Wade’s eyes. “I’m just saying that I wouldn’t mind if you wanted—”

“I don’t want. And I would mind.” 

“I guessed,” Peter mumbled. “Just figured I’d throw it out there.”

Wade wrapped his arm around Peter and held him closer. They settled into the afterglow.

For about a minute. Until Peter jumped up and scrambled from the bed. “Hang on! I’ve got an idea!”

He just stared as Peter rushed from the room. “Where are you going?”

Peter came back with Ben’s camera between shaking hands. “See! We  _ can _ make them last longer.”

Wade made himself sit up. “You’re gonna let me use your uncle’s camera?”

Peter grinned as he hopped back onto the bed. Wade watched as he looked through the viewfinder, making small adjustments that Wade couldn’t begin to guess the purpose of. “Ok!” Peter pushed the camera into his hands and walked him through the basics. Which mostly consisted of, point at what he wanted to take a picture of, and click. 

He refused to let himself get emotionally overwhelmed while he carefully took the pictures. They had to shuffle a few times (and Peter had to readjust the camera’s settings) to avoid getting anything  _ indecent _ in the shots. 

When they were done Wade was finally allowed to go clean up. When he returned from the bathroom Peter opened his arms and insisted on holding him and pressing more kisses everywhere he could reach. He closed his eyes and let Peter’s warm praise and affection flow over him.

And Wade started to think that he was at least closer to  _ getting it. _ At no point had there been any doubt in his mind that Peter was having a good time. Especially not when Wade was getting off.

Which was probably intentional on Peter’s part, as he thought about it.

He had himself a tricksy little spider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should Wade have sorta-threatened Peter with a knife during kink negotiation?  
> Absolutely not.
> 
> Don't do that to people, friends.


End file.
